Perfume De Hechizo
by Angel Scarlett Anis Mora
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura llevan cada dos 5 años, pero Ino trataro de separarlos un día antes de su boda y no lo logró. Ahora regreso redimida de sus acciones y de regalo dio unos perfumes a la pareja Uchiha. Sin saber que un plan de Ino, para quedarse con Sasuke y la vida de Sakura. One-shot


Sasuke y Sakura Uchiha, han estado casados durante 5 años, tienen una casa linda llena de paz, tranquilidad y comodidad, pues esta está situada a las afueras de un pueblo muy tranquilo. Tenían visitas de Itachi, sus padres, Naruto y de su esposa Hinata, etc. Incluso a todo el pueblo le gustaba la pareja pues eran muy amables, claro a excepción de una persona.

Ino Yamanaka era la mejor amiga de Sakura, ella intento quitarle el prometido un día antes de la boda. Sakura le reclamo por ello, le dijo que ya no quería ser más su amiga, y que no se acercara a ella o a Sasuke, dicho esto Ino se fue. Sakura confiaba mucho en Sasuke, pues su amor es puro y no tan fácil de romper. Paso poco tiempo y salieron rumores que tiene una obsesión por Sasuke a tal grado que mataría a cualquiera para quedarse con él a como dé lugar. Pero Ino desapareció y nunca se supo a donde fue y como estaba.

Un día, después de mucho tiempo Sakura recibió una visita inesperada.

Escucho que llamaban a la puerta, al abrir, vio que estaba ella.

Hola Sakura, ha pasado mucho tiempo- saludo Ino alegre.

Lárgate de mí vista, te dije claramente que no te acercaras a mí y a mi esposo- dicho esto le cerró la puerta.

¿Quién es, amor?- pregunto Sasuke bajando de las escalera secándose con una toalla el cabello.

Ino Yamanaka- le respondió, su esposo cambio su cara a una molesta- tranquilo amor ya se fue, le dije que se largara y no volviera.

Aún sigo aquí, por si no escuchaste mis pasos- se escuchó una voz afuera de la puerta.

Ellos fueron a encararle.

Antes de que me digan algo, escuchen- pidió- me fui a meditar las cosas que hecho, a empezar de nuevo y me di cuenta de mis errores. Así que vine a pedirles perdón y saber si podemos volver a empezar desde cero- pregunto Ino.

No te creo Ino- dijo Sasuke

Por favor, Sasuke, en verdad cambie se los juro- dijo mientras se hincaba y empezaba a llorar.

De acuerdo Ino, acepto tus disculpas- se rindió Sakura y la abrazo. Sasuke la miro como si estuviera loca, ella solo lo miro con esa cara de tristeza y ternura a la vez, era la debilidad de Sasuke. Bufo, sabía que ella había ganado.

¿Quieres pasar a desayunar?- invito Sakura, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

Por supuesto- acepto.

.

Durante el desayuno

Mientras desayunaba, el ambiente estaba un poco pesado, pues a Sasuke no le gustaba esto. Así que Sakura hizo platica a Ino.

Y dime Ino – pregunto- que has hecho en estos años.

A mm bueno- comento – fui a vagar un poco a Francia, ahí estuve un año, luego me cambie a España, pero había algo que no me gustaba así que después durante una caminata me encontré a una señora que me dio techo, comida y ropa.

Siempre le agradeceré incluso me enseñó a hacer perfumes.

Enserio – se asombró- valla que maravilloso.

Si como muestra de amistad les regalo estos perfumes, fueron los primeros que hice- decía mientras le regalaba uno a Sakura de color rosa y el otro a Sasuke de color azul.

Muchas Gracias – agradeció Sakura – Sasuke ¿no vas a agradecer? – le pregunto a su esposo.

Gracias – respondió seco- me tengo que ir adiós- se despido de Sakura con un beso, a Ino ni le dijo nada, antes de salir se hecho el perfume olía a jazmines y lo dejo.

Lo lamento – se disculpó.

No te preocupes – le dijo- bueno me tengo que ir ya que tengo que acomodar cosas en mi casa- decía mientras se dirigía a la puerta – adiós- se despido y cerró la puerta- espero y funcione – dijo.

Sakura presentía algo muy malo, pero no le dio importancia, así que se hecho el perfume que fue regalo de Ino, olía a sakuras.

Y siguió con sus tareas del hogar, al pasar un rato, se empezó a sentirse muy cansada y peso su cuerpo, pensó que se estaría enfermando así que decidió tomar un té. Una vez terminado fue a dormir un poco.

Sakura se despertó abruptamente y vio que fue Sasuke.

Cariño, ¿a qué hora llegaste? ¿Saliste temprano del trabajo? – cuestionó Sakura.

No, llegue a la misma hora de siempre – dijo molesto.

Lo lamento, cariño, pero me sentí muy mal, decidí tomar un té y descansar – explico Sakura al notar la molestia de su esposo.

Sasuke se molestó al no encontrar nada de comer, y eso se le hizo extraño, pero saber que no hizo nada desde que se fue, hizo que se molestara. Sabiendo el porqué de esto, se tranquilizó.

Está bien amor descansa- le dijo- voy a ver que me preparo y mañana vas al doctor.

De acuerdo amor – Respondió y volvió a dormir.

Sasuke estaba esperando a que se caliente el pan. Y escucho que tocaban la puerta al abrir se encontró con Ino.

Hola, Sasuke – saludo coquetamente.

¿Qué quieres? – pregunto fastidiado.

Solo una cosa- pregunto mientras entraba- a ti.

Tenía razón con mis sospechas- exclamó – largo.

No no no, querido-se acercaba sutilmente – no me iré sin ti.

Yo no me iré contigo a ningún lado – reclamo.

Por supuesto – dijo mientras se reía- por ahora.

Dicho esto se fue, Sasuke avanzó involuntariamente hacia Ino, pero en vez de seguí, volvió a tener el control sobre sí mismo y cerró la puerta. Sasuke ya no tenía hambre así que se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, estaban mejor los dos, se prepararon como habitualmente hacen. Sólo que Sakura irá al médico.

Buenos días, señora Uchiha ¿a qué se debe la visita? – pregunto el doctor Kakashi.

Bueno ayer me sentí repentinamente cansada y con el cuerpo pesado-explico.

Bueno…. Eso es raro ya que usted casi nunca bienes al doctor – se sorprendió- de acuerdo le sacaremos sangre para hacer más directos y rápidos con sus análisis.

De acuerdo doctor – aceptó.

Venga por ellos en un mes – cito el Doc.

Volvió a su casa a tan siquiera recoger un poco y hacer la comida. Pero apenas y pudo terminar la comida y volvió a acostarse en el sillón.

.

.

Sasuke mientras regresaba a casa, empezó a escuchar voces.

Sasuke, Sasuke – susurran- ven a mí, yo te tratare como un Rey.

No se dio cuenta que se detuvo afuera de la casa de Ino. Así que rápidamente se dirigió a su casa.

.

.

Al entrar a su casa encontró el mismo desorden del de ayer. Fue donde explotó.

¡Sakura! – grito Sasuke.

Al escuchar a su marido despertó, se levantó y se dirigió a su encuentro.

Querido – saludo, pero lo único que recibió fue un regaño.

¡Por qué sigue el regadero de ayer, se supone que tenías que recoger hoy! - grito enojado.

Tranquilo, no es para tanto- fijo Sakura.

Así quieres recibir a tus invitados – exclamó.

Sakura estaba confundida, Sasuke estaba raro ya que las otras veces que no recogía por estar enferma, le ayudaba a lo que ella no podía, y ahora sale que se molesta en vez de ayudarla. No dijo nada y se fue a acostar. Se escuchó que alguien salió de la casa, fue Sasuke y no volvió esa noche. Desde esa noche casi diario llegaba tarde o estaba en la casa pero no le hacía caso. Sakura en esos días ya casi no podía hacer algo y los resultados de los estudios le decían que estaba en perfectas condiciones. Esa noche estalló todo.

Sakura espero y tengas una buena excusa- dijo Sasuke enojado.

Sasuke, estoy enferma, no puedo hacerlo todo- justifico.

Ya han pasado varios días y aun no te sientes bien-exclamo- los resultados dicen que estas en perfectas condiciones.

Ya lo sé, Sasuke- dijo- sasuke ayúdame enserio ya no puedo mi cuerpo no me responde.

Lo lamento pero estoy muy ocupado en el trabajo- dijo- además pienso que sabes actuar bien

Por favor Sasuke- llora de impotencia- de verdad no te miento me siento mal, como crees que te hiciera una escena.

¡Cállate!- grito con la mano alsada, listo para darle una bofetada, pero algo se lo impidió-Sabes que, ya me tienes arto me voy-dijo mientras recogía su chamarra- Espero que mañana ya esté limpio- dijo y salió de la casa.

Sakura como pudo se levantó del sofá y miro por la ventana para darse una idea de donde podría localizarlo, sintió un dolor en el pecho cuando vio que se paró frente a la casa de Ino.

Sakura se sintió muy mal, necesitaba alguien quien la escuchara así que hablo por teléfono.

Hola, Hinata, ¿podrías venir mañana? – pregunto.

.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura estaba esperando a Hinata, ya que Sasuke se fue sin desayunar y sin darle los buenos días a Sakura. Llamaron a la puerta y Sakura fue abrir, y era la familia Uzumaki.

Sakura, hola- la saludo Naruto, pero no sintió ese abrazo que siempre recibía- ¿sucede algo?-pregunto mientras la miraba, observo que Sakura no tenía buen semblante- sakura-chan está todo bien.-pregunto

Ya no pudo más y les contó lo sucedido.

Cuando salió, vi que se paró en la casa de Ino-termino

Estúpido seas Sasuke- exclamo Naruto mientras lanzaba con su pie una silla

Ooo así que los rumores son verdaderos-comento Hinata- ya veo, querido no te molestaría que pidieras unos días para cuidar a sakura- pidió

Claro que no, voy a hablar con mi jefe –dijo mientras hablaba por teléfono en la otra habitación.

Muchas gracias Hinata-agradeció – no sabía a quién acudir.

No te preocupes-la acaricio-sabes que tú también arias lo mismo por mi o Naruto si nos pasa…

No termino de decir pues alguien interrumpió la casa.

¡Sakura!- grito una señora de cabello rubio largo, ojos castaños y un cuerpazo de infarto- donde estas mi querida niña.

Hay no puede ser- se quejó Sakura

¿Qué sucede Sakura-chan?- pregunto Hinata.

Cada mes viene Tsunade a ¨limpiar¨ la casa de las malas vibras- explico sakura

Saku donde…..-no termino al verla acostada en el sillón- pero que te ha pasado mi niña.

Luego de explicar por segunda vez

Y eso es todo-termino Sakura

Pero….como es posible que Sasuke te deje aquí sola, sin los cuidados necesarios- dijo molesta Tsunade- voy a limpiar la casa.

Y nosotros te ayudaremos a recoger y hacer la comida – dijo maternalmente Hinata.

Pero siento que ya sería mucho – admitió Sakura.

Saku, déjanos ayudarte- insistió Hinata.

Está bien-accedió.

.

.

En una casa se encontraban 2 personas acostada en la cama, mientras entraba la luz de la luna.

Jejejeje, querido-llamo Ino- estas seguro que quieres estar conmigo, para siempre.

Por supuesto que si – contestó – tú tienes algo que ella no tiene.

Bien- dijo para voltearse y quedar frente a el- estas dispuesto a todo-pregunto.

Si, que quieres que haga-inquirió.

Se acercó a su oído susurro – Mata A Sakura Uchiha.

Y trono el cielo, anunciaba la llegada de una tormenta.

.

.

Mientras limpiaba Hinata se encontró unos perfumes.

Sakura de quien son estos perfumes – pregunto Sakura.

Son regalo de Ino – contestó.

Y aun así los aceptaste – regaño

Eso fue antes de lo que les conté- dijo- cuando dijo que se arrepentía por lo de hace 5 años.

Préstamelos Hinata- pidió Tsunade ya que se le hacía raro eso, ella se los tendió. Tsunade olfato los perfumes. Se sorprendió por lo que captó. - Sakura, ¿quién se pone el azul? – dijo nerviosa.

Sasuke, ¿por qué, Tsunade? – contestó.

No puede ser- dijo – y supongo que tú el rosa.

Exacto – dijo.

Oba-chan ¿Qué sucede? – le dijo curioso Naruto.

De acuerdo, Sakura, lo que diré tienes que tomarlo con madurez- empezó.

Dígame, me está poniendo angustiada- le contesto.

Lo que estos frascos tienen es un hechizo- conto- un "Perfume de Hechizo" a nosotros los hechiceros lo hacemos para enamorar o relacionado al amor. Lo que Ino hizo fue que Sasuke se pusiera el perfume para enamorarse de ella, poco a poco. – explico

Pero el mio que hace o no tiene nada que me perjudique- inquirió Sakura.

Tsunade agacho la cabeza – al echarte el perfume creas un lazo, por así decirlo, donde todo de ti pasa a ella. Tu energía, vitalidad, belleza y vida-dijo

Dejó callado a los 3.

Ella te roba lo que tú tienes que enamoran a Sasuke- continuo

Y…- pregunto Naruto – y cómo podemos romper el Hechizo.

Hay que revertirlo, que Ino se ponga el perfume que le dio a Sakura y ella obtendrá lo que se le a robado. – contestó. – y ha Sasuke,… tenemos que matar a Ino, - quedaron callados-como no hay mucho de este perfume iré a hacer más. No creo que me tarde mucho. – dijo mientras recoja sus cosas- adiós

nos vemos en un rato – se despido.

Tsunade vivía un poco más lejos, cuando llegó a su casa sacó lo necesario y empezó a hacer el perfume que le dieron a Sakura. Se empezaron a escuchar truenos, se acercaba una tormenta.

.

.

Como tardo Tsunade, todo se fueron a dormir Sakura en su habitación y Naruto y Hinata en otra. Y pues empezó a llover.

Sakura se movía poco a causa de las pesadillas que tiene.

Soñaba que estaba en su habitación totalmente oscuro y con la poca iluminación que había en la habitación, vio que alguien entraba a su cuarto, cada vez se acerca el sujeto a ella, con el reflejo de la luz se vio que traía un cuchillo. La invadió el pánico, no podría hablar moverse, nada.

El sujeto levantó el cuchillo para el golpe final. Despertó y vio a Sasuke con el cuchillo alzado como al tipo de sus sueños, la intuición hizo que gritara.

.

.

Naruto escuchaba paso en la entrada, pero pensó que era efecto de la lluvia así que volvió a dormir abrazando a Hinata.

¡Naruto! – grito Sakura, Naruto y Hinata despertaron, rápidamente se dirigieron a la habitación de Saku, encontraron a Sasuke tratando de matar a Sakura con un cuchillo, pero ella con su poca fuerza trataba de hacer la lucha.

Naruto reaccionó, se lanzó hacia Sasuke, lo estampó a la pared y empezaron a pelearse.

Hinata ayudo a Sakura a salir de la habitación y se escondieron en el baño.

.

.

Listo ya está el perfume – dijo Tsunade- voy con los chicos para romper el hechizo. Se dirigió a su auto, desde unos cuantos kilómetros se escucha un alboroto desde la casa de los Uchiha.

Rápidamente se estaciono y se dirigió al interior.

Yo que tu no lo aria Tsunade- dijo Ino sentada en el sillón admirando sus uñas.

¿Ino?- dijo-¿qué quieres?

Lo que he querido desde hace 5 años-contestó – Sasuke.

El y Sakura son muy felices – defendió.

¡Eso no es cierto! – Grito – no, Sasuke me ama, solo que se casó con ella solo para darme celos-dijo psicótica.

Esta loca-le dijo

Gracias – agradeció

Una vez que vacíe este perfume sobre ti, Sakura se recuperará y romperemos el hechizo que tienes sobre Sasuke – le advirtió.

¿Y cómo se supone que romperás el hechizo? – inquirió

Matándote – le contesto.

Jajajajajajajaja – se rio mientras se levantaba del sillón- eso crees.

Si-respondido

Muy bien-acepto – observar

Y corrió a la cosina por un cuchillo. A la mirada atenta de Tsunade se hizo una cortada en la mejilla. Alguien grito en el piso de arriba.

.

.

Tranquila Sakura – la abraza para que se calmar. Sakura sintió doler su mejilla no lo soporto y grito.

¡Hinata mi mejilla duele!– lloro

¿Qué? – quedó es shock y en efecto Sakura tenía una cortada.

Tranquila – dijo mientras le pasaba una toalla para que se la pusiera y dejará de sangrar.

.

.

Tsunade escucho todo desde abajo – y miro a Ino, ella dedico una sonrisa psicópata.

Vez-señaló – estamos conectadas- dijo- lo que a mi me pase, le pasara a ella, así como la muerte.

Porque le hiciste eso – pregunto.

Por si mi plan no sale a la perfección -dijo– ¡si yo no tengo a Sasuke, ella tampoco lo tendra! – grito para luego reírse.

Tsunade vertió el perfume a Ino y se lanzó a ella para evitar que se lastime a sí misma.

¡Hinata saca a Sakura! – grito

Al escuchar a TSUNADE, Hinata sacó a Sakura del baño, cuando abrió la puerta encontró a Sasuke pues este dejó inconsciente a Naruto. Intentó cerrarla de nuevo pero no pudo por que puso el pie. Abrió la puerta, aventó a Hinata y el dejo inconsciente.

¡Hinata! – grito Sakura.

Sasuke la agarro de la nuca y la saco del baño, ella espantada se fue al cuarto en entró y lanzó un florero pero dio a la pared. Saku estaba arriba de la cama para ver mejor los movimientos de su esposo, ahí es donde se dio cuenta que recupero sus fuerzas.

¡Tsunade estoy curada!- grito.

Al escuchar eso Ino, con su fuerza saco su codo y con este le dio a Tsunade, dejando a esta inconsciente.

¡Sasuke, tráeme a Sakura! – ordenó.

Sasuke intento agarrar a Sakura, pero se escabullo al baño, se lanzó hacia ella y alcanzó a tomar la de la pierna, hizo que se callera. La cargo como un costal de papas. Cuando llegó con Ino, la aventó al sillón.

Hola, querida amiga – saludo

Rompe el hechizo – ordenó Sakura

Jajá para nada amiga-rechazo- Así que, para acabar con todo esto y tener a Sasuke para mi, te matare, ya que rompí mi lazo contigo – dijo

¿Cuál lazo? – pregunto Sakura

El que si me hacían daño tu también lo recibirías, así como la cortada que tienes en la mejilla- explico – Sasuke mátala – ordenó

La tomo por el cuello para asfixiarla, Sakura solo veía el rostro de Sasuke y recordó los bellos momentos que paso a su lado. Cerró los ojos para morir.

De momento a otro Naruto golpeó a Sasuke con una cubeta dejándolo inconsciente.

Sakura respiraba agitada, y miro a Ino que también estaba respirando, como era posible si ella… se le ocurrió una idea suicida después de llegar a la conclucion.

Con dificultad se levantó y fue al estudio de Sasuke, ya que tiene la katana que le regalo en su aniversario. La tomó y fue con Naruto.

Naruto hazme un favor- dijo- cuida mucho a Sasuke, que no se sienta solo, te lo pido de corazón.

Sakura-chan por qué me dices es… - no termino al deducir lo que iba hacer- no lo permitiré, Sasuke me matara por no protegerte- dijo histérico.

Lo sé, pero es para que se rompa el hechizo – dijo triste- prométemelo Naruto- insistió.

De acuerdo – accedió- te quiero mucho, hermana – la abrazo, ella correspondió al abrazo.

Tú también cuídate, cuida a Hinata y a Sasuke. – dijo y con el mango de la katana lo noqueo.

Dio vuelta para mirar a Ino, mientras avanza sacaba la katana.

Crees que dejare que me des con eso- dijo burlona mientras se levantaba con dificultad.

No era para ti- dijo giro la katana, dejando lo filoso en su dirección.

Ino deduciendo lo que está por hacer trato de evitarlo.

¡No! – grito Ino

.

.

Sasuke comenzó a despertar, con un dolor de espalda. Cuando alzó la mirada, se encontró una horrible escena.

Su amada esposa tiene atravesada su katana, con Ino dándole la cara, como si quiso detenerla. Cuando Sakura estaba por caer como pudo, se levantó. La atrapó antes de que tocara el suelo.

Sakura – la miro, le quito la katana del estómago- que has hecho.

Agg….fue….para…traerte de regreso…y rom… romper… el… hechizo- le dijo.

Aaaa que dolor-se quejó Tsunade

Tsunade-llamo Sasuke – Tsunade ven aquí y cura a Sakura.

Cuando se acercó Tsunade, quedo sorprendida, la reviso pero vio que era demasiado tarde.

Lo lamento Sasuke, no puedo hacer nada- lamento Tsuna.

Por favor, Sakura, no te debes morir – decía mientras lloraba- no puedes dejarme solo, tenemos mucho por delante.

Lo se…. Lo….se…pero lo hice por ti… se… que mi…..tiempo se está acabando….pero en donde quiera que esté….te esperare- dijo Sakura

Sasuke sentía que el cuerpo de su amada se está poniendo frío, la beso, acarició y abrazo más fuerte para calentarla pero fue en vano- Te Amo Te Amo – decía- no te vayas.

Yo también Te Amo –y ese fue su último susurro.


End file.
